


Orange Lily

by reverence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Friendship, Longing, M/M, Romance, geisha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverence/pseuds/reverence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love isn't for people like us," Nishinoya says. Shouyou's eyes wander to the other side of the room and pause on Kenma, on the way his cat-like eyes catch the light. Love might not be for people like them, for pretty boys with painted faces, but Shouyou's heart doesn't know that. Not yet. </p><p>"We're the illusion of perfection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Lily

 

> _"It is not for Geisha to want. It is not for geisha to feel._  
>  _Geisha is an artist of the floating world. She dances, she sings._  
>  _She entertains you, whatever you want. The rest is shadows,_  
>  _the rest is secret." -Memoirs of a Geisha_

 

Shouyou feels sick. His stomach turns with his nervousness, making him feel like he is about to throw up. Again. They’ve already stopped the carriage three times because of him, and the boy can see that his travel companion is keeping as much distance from him as is possible in the cramped space. Shouyou can’t blame him. He had thrown up on his lap the first time. Slender fingers clench in the soft, sky blue fabric of his kimono; it was a present that had been given to him when he’d been picked up from his house, more expensive than anything Shouyou has ever owned). He closes his eyes and takes deep, soothing breaths. He can do this. He has been chosen because he is good at doing chores like cutting wood and bringing in water. He’ll be useful. “This is a great honor.” His mother’s eyes glistened with tears as she fixed his obi.

Except, the deep breaths he takes are not very soothing. They make him feel even worse. The air inside the coach is stale from days of travel and his belly roils. Not for the first time, the orange-haired male wonders how far he can make it if he jumps out the door and starts running. Probably not very far if the man escorting him to has anything to say about it. Tanaka is his name, at least Shouyou thinks it is. The past few days are a blur in his mind, an unpleasant dream he can’t wake up from. Shouyou is an useful boy. That is what the people around his village called him. That is all that matters. That, and his family needs the money that was paid for him. They wouldn’t have to worry about getting food or medicine for Natsu in the winter. Shouyou unclenches his hands and latches onto that thought. He can do this for Natsu.

He turns his attention to the man lounging on the couch across from him, staring listlessly out the small window. For all that he had been energetic when they’d first met, their long journey is taking its toll on him too. Maybe if Shouyou thinks about him instead he won’t think about how nervous he is and he’ll forget about his upset stomach. The man is handsome in his own way with his shaved head. His skin is tanner and rougher than Shouyou’s own. He probably spends a lot of time working outside. Shouyou’s brow furrows.

“Tanaka-san?”

Shouyou almost flinches back when the other’s sharp eyes turn to him. They are intense, leaving Shouyou no room to hide in the small coach. At least Tanaka had stopped making those faces he’d made when they first met.

“Are you….are you one of them?”

Tanaka bursts into laughter at the question. The younger scowls as he waits for him to stop, regretting having asked. It took a whole two minutes for him to quiet down into small giggles. Shouyou counted.

“Me, one of them? Oh no, I wouldn’t be able to handle all those hours of training and practice and learning how to walk just right. And all that makeup making your face stiff, eugh.” Tanaka wrinkles his nose in distaste. He notices the panicked expression on Shouyou’s face and reaches over, patting his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll do just fine. You’ll like everyone at the house. I’ll teach you everything you have to know about working there.”

Tanaka glances out the window when familiar scenery starts rolling by. “We’re almost there.”

Shouyou has never left home for more than a couple of days. Now he is about to meet his new family.

 

 

Shouyou holds his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking as he waits. The shaking hasn’t stopped since they’d arrived at the Sugawara okiya. Tanaka had had to help him out of the carriage and practically drag him inside when Shouyou’s feet decided to not work. The older male didn’t seem to mind. He left Shouyou with a parting pat on his back and in the capable hands of one of the serving girls, promising that the owner of the house would be there to see him shortly. It wasn’t as comforting as Tanaka probably thought it was.

From what he could see as he was led into the house and into a room to wait for Sugawara. The okiya is easily many times bigger than Shouyou’s house. He doesn’t know how many yet, but he is sure he’ll find out once he is left to wander around.

Shouyou presses his right thumb into the palm of his left hand. He holds his breath and counts to ten before letting it out slowly. It doesn’t help him relax. Muffled footsteps approach from the other end of the hallway and Shouyou straightens his back in a way that would make his mother proud. Right, no slouching. He needs to make a good impression. He doesn’t want to be sent back home. Natsu needs the money that was paid for him. He is doing this for Natsu.

Shouyou waits, heart trying to claw its way up his throat. For a minute that feels much longer than the thirteen years he’s lived on this earth, he holds his breath and then the paper door slides open. On the other side stands the most stunning man Shouyou has ever seen. His floor length kimono doesn’t rustle as he shuffles into the room and sits across from Shouyou, legs tucked neatly underneath him. The fabric alone looks like it’s worth more than what the boy has seen his father make in a year. Shouyou stares, mouth agape. The man across from him smiles gently.

“You’re Shouyou, right? Welcome, I’m Sugawara Koushi. Most people here call me father. You can too, if you’d like.” The man bows his head towards him.

It’s then that Shouyou remembers who he is meeting. He bows deep, almost hitting his head on the tatami in his haste.

“Hi! Yes, I’m Shouyou. I’ll be staying here from now on. I’ll make sure to work hard everyday, sir! No, father! Uh, father sir!” Shouyou rushes in one breath, head spinning from the lack of oxygen. His eyes widen when he realizes that he’s rambling. Apple-red blooms over his cheeks. “I- I…I’m sorry!”

Sugawara chuckles, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Every motion is careful and deliberate. He is beautiful in adelicate sort of way with his long gray hair perfectly styled up and his soft, pale skin. Sugawara is a painting come to life. He exudes a grace that leaves Shouyou awed and nearly breathless. Sugawara’s presence doesn’t fill the room like Tanaka’s, but it draws people in, making them want to know more about him. This is one of the geishas that Shouyou has heard so much about.

“There’s no need to be so nervous. You’re like family now, Shouyou.” The smile never falls from Sugawara’s lips, and it helps Shouyou finally relax. Sugawara stands carefully, without a wrinkle on his kimono. “I’ll show you to your room and tell you a bit about what you’ll be doing here, though most of that can wait until tomorrow. I’m sure you want to rest up a bit before having dinner. The rest won’t be coming back until pretty late. You can meet them tomorrow.”

Shouyou stands up and follows Sugawara out of the room. The hallways are long and branch in ways that make Shouyou sure he’ll get lost in them. They head towards the back of the house, where the servant quarters are. Sugawara stops in front of a bedroom with an open door. It’s not half as big as the one where he had been before, and there is only one futon folded neatly in the corner. Shouyou’s small bag of possessions is next to it. It’s tiny and simple, but it’s a room of Shouyou’s own, something he’s never had before.

Shouyou stands in the doorway with his mouth open and Sugawara waits patiently for him to take it all in. Shouyou turns to the taller male. Sugawara’s eyes are sharp as he takes in Shouyou’s appearance.

“Thank you.”

Sugawara’s smile softens into something more genuine than the perfectly poised one he had when they met.

“You don’t have to thank me, Shouyou. We’re all happy that you’re here. Tanaka will come for you in the morning. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight.”

Sugawara leaves him standing in the room with an inclination of his head. Shouyou bows hastily as the other retreats on silent footsteps.

Shouyou doesn’t know what to do with himself for a moment. This is the first time that saying it is not accompanied by at least one hug and forehead kiss. Other than Tanaka helping him, Shouyou hasn’t been touched since he left his home. There’s a tightness in his chest that makes it hard to breathe. Shouyou does his best to ignore it as he unfolds the futon.

 

 

Tanaka is bright and early at his door the next morning when the sun is barely cresting over the horizon. He is not so loud at this time, though Shouyou knows he won’t stay like this for long. Shouyou stumbles out of his room to follow him to the kitchens. The younger’s not wearing the pretty kimono they had given him, but the clothes he had brought with him from home. Those are old and sturdy, perfect for doing chores in.

The crisp morning air helps Shouyou wake up as he carries buckets with hot water to the rooms. Other servants pass him on their way and Shouyou does his best not to be in their way. It’s hard. He’s not used to being around so many people. Back home there was only his dad, his mom, Natsu, and him. Now there’s people he hasn’t even met yet. At least Tanaka pats his head and grins at him whenever they run into each other.

Shouyou carries a bucket of warm water to the last room. His arms ache from the strain of carrying something so heavy up and down the corridors, but it feels nice to be moving around and getting some exercise after the long trip. After this he can take a break and have breakfast in the kitchen. He sets the bucket down at his feet.

“Excuse me,” he calls out, voice a bit of a wheeze from his exertion, “I’m here with the water for the bath.”

Shouyou doesn’t wait for the person inside to invite him in. He slides the door open and bends down to pick up his bucket. As he straightens, he sees a flash of snow white skin as the other male slips the robe off of his shoulders. Shouyou’s breath catches in his throat.

Honey-brown eyes turn to Shouyou. They shine in the early morning light of the room reminding Shouyou of a cat. Long black hair frames a slender face and delicate features. The other’s brow furrowed as he took in Shouyou’s sudden appearance in his bedroom.

“Who are you?”


End file.
